Love Letters
by LSOria
Summary: Sonny's day starts off normal until she discovers that in her fan mail was a letter that changed her life. :
1. Chapter 1

_My dearest Sonshine Munroe,_

_Hey Munroe! I didn't have the courage to approach you in person, so I hope you consider my letter. I have so much inside my heart that it keeps me from breathing sometimes. _

_I know we just met but these feelings that I have for you keep glowing and growing every day.I sleep thinking about you and the next morning I wake up smiling._

_It's amazing how you got me and trapped me. I never thought I could love this much but I was so wrong. I just thank God for sending you. _

_Well I guess I should just write it now. I just wanted to do something simple to say I love you, and to put that smile I love so much back on your face. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. Ever since you have entered my life, I've been flying on Cloud 9 and I have not come down yet._

_I tell you this everyday, but you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out and I see that more clearly with each passing day. I love everything about you._

_You do something to me that no other has, you have made me so happy, the happiest I've ever been. You give me the most amazing feelings inside, the feeling of being in love with you._

_I still don't know what I did to be so lucky to have you in my life, my dream come true... I I love you, Sonny, with all my heart and soul, always and forever!_

_Love always,_

_Hollywood's Chad Dylan Cooper_

Chad then crumpled up the letter. "No, no, no, no!" he shouted. "This is not good enough." he said and threw the paper into the garbage can. "Chaaaaad!" screamed his mother from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!" she shrieked so that he could hear her. "Coming Mom!" he answered. "Time to begin life as Chad Dylan Cooper." he muttered and grabbed his comb to make sure that his hair was perfect. "It's so hard being me." he said. "Oh well. There's no other one I want to be." "Ugh! Stop rhyming Chad!" he thought.

"Why are you all grumy sweetheart?" asked Chad's mom. "I'm not grumpy. I'm just glum." he answered. "Well, why are you all glum, then?" she asked. "I made blueberry waffles. 'Cause I know they're you're favorite." she said trying to tempt him by putting the waffles near his nose. "Come on. Tell me you're not glum anymore." she said. "Nice try." he said and took a bite out of the waffles. "Patricia!" shouted Chad's dad from the bedroom. Chad's mom sighed. "Might as well go see what this is about." she muttered.

Chad finished his breakfast without anymore interruptions from his family. He went out and climbed onto his new convertible. Chad turned on the radio and Francessca Batistteli's "It's Your Life" was on. He adjusted the mirror and checked his hair and even checked to see if he had anything in his mouth. "Perfect as usual." he commented. As he pulled out of the long driveway he passed by his butler. "Good morning Walter." greeted Chad. "Mr. Cooper." Walter said and bowed. "And people think I can't remember names. Pish-posh." he thought to himself. "It's only if I don't want to remember them."

Driving out into Hollywood many girls had just fainted by watching him in the car. The girls swooned and sighed. Chad flicked his hair. "Never gets old." he mumbled. A few of the girls had the courage to ask him for an autograph. Chad climbed out of his car and was busy signing away when something caught his eye. Sonny Munroe had just rounded the corner. "Hey, Sonny!" he shouted. The girls sighed as he ran off. "Cooper." she greeted coldy. "What? You just can't go and say Oh, hi Chad. Pleasure to see you today." he suggested. Sonny laughed. Her laughter was instantly stuck in Chad's mind. "Oh, such a sweet sound." he thought. "And you can't do that either?" asked Sonny. "Yeah, you're right. Forget that we even had this conversation. I got to go. See you later Munroe." he said and ran back to his car. Sonny sank back against the wall. Sometimes Chad was just so complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny went on her way to Condor Studios. While walking she was busy daydreaming. As she entered her's and Tawni's dressing room, she sighed. Sonny had no idea that Tawni was in the room and had heard her sigh. "What is that sigh about now Sonny?" asked Tawni who sounded like she was dressing herself. "Nothing." mumbled Sonny. "What?! I didn't hear you." shouted Tawni and then came out wearing a hot pink mini-dress that sparkled when light was reflected onto it. Sonny's jaw dropped. "I know. I was expecting the same reaction from Tween Weekly about how I'm just a normal teenaged girl." said Tawni and then showed off her sparkly new high-heeled sandals. Tawni was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, and Sonny, Josh dropped some mail. There's some for you." said Tawni. "But, not nearly as much as my fan mail." said Tawni emphasizing the word my. Sonny shook her head. "That girl." mumbled Sonny.

A particular email titled "Sonshine Munroe" caught her attention. Sonny carefully opened the letter. And the contents of the letter was so romantic that Sonny blushed at almost every word. A lot of "Aw's" from her mouth was heard. "This is so sweet." she said.

_**LETTER:**_

_My Dearest Sonshine Munroe,_

_I didn't have the courage to approach you in person, so I hope you consider my letter. I have so much inside my heart that it keeps me from breathing sometimes. _

_I know we just met but these feelings that I have for you keep glowing and growing every day.I sleep thinking about you and the next morning I wake up smiling._

_It's amazing how you got me and trapped me. I never thought I could love this much but I was so wrong. I just thank God for sending you. _

_Well I guess I should just write it now. I just wanted to do something simple to say I love you, and to put that smile I love so much back on your face. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. Ever since you have entered my life, I've been flying on Cloud 9 and I have not come down yet._

_I tell you this everyday, but you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out and I see that more clearly with each passing day. I love everything about you._

_You do something to me that no other has, you have made me so happy, the happiest I've ever been. You give me the most amazing feelings inside, the feeling of being in love with you._

_I still don't know what I did to be so lucky to have you in my life, my dream come true... I I love you, Sonny, with all my heart and soul, always and forever!_

_Until then, I'll just have to stay,_  
_Your Secret Admirer_

"Aw." sighed Sonny and held the letter to her chest. "This is so sweet." she said. Tawni who had perked up with the sound of Sonny boy-sighing spoke up. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Poor young not as beautiful as me, Sonny. It's obvious that it's a prank." Tawni said and then clicked her tounge. "Poor, poor, Sonny." "You don't know that, Tawni." said Sonny. "Yeah, but if you end up getting your heartbroken don't come running back to me." said Tawni. She opened one of her letters. "Hey, Tawni. I didn't know that there'd be karaoke night." said Sonny. "Oh yeah that." said Tawni. "We usually go with the Mackenzie Falls people so it kinda sucks."

An unnoticed Chad was watching everything happening through the window. He smiled when he saw Sonny's reaction to the letter. "Looks like you have your work cut out for yourself, Cooper." he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny and her cast mates had just finished rehearsing for their show. "That's a wrap people!" shouted Marshall in delight. "Take as many minutes as you want." he said and walked away. Sonny followed Tawni into their dressing room. She plopped down on her chair. "Comedy shows can be really hard work." she muttered rubbing her temples. Tawni was too busy to notice what she had said and began to work on her make up. "Comedy shows?" asked Tawni. "Making me pretty is harder than working on So Random!" she stated. Sonny shook her head in disgust. She loved Tawni she really did. But, that girl was always too busy working to make herself look pretty. "I think I'm gonna go outside and get some air." Sonny said grabbing her jacket. "Whatever floats your boat." said Tawni.

She drove off and tried to put happy thoughts into her mind. Smiling to himself Chad took off his sunglasses and drove away. He followed her to McDonald's and parked his car further away from Sonny's car so it wouldn't look suspicious. He dashed out of his car and tried to catch up with Sonny. "Munroe!" he shouted. She turned around and as soon as she saw him a smile appeared on her face. "Hey, Chad." she said and waved. "I didn't know you came here." Chad put his finger on her mouth. "Ssshh. I've never seen you so happy, Munroe." he said. Sonny laughed. "No, it's nothing really. There ain't a law against being happy." she stated and skipped into the restaurant.

"Come on I'll order for you." said Sonny. "No!" shouted Chad. "You're probably gonna give me something poisonous." he said and Sonny rolled her eyes. At the end they both ordered ranch snack wraps and a Coke. Sonny saw an older looking boy eying her. She giggled at the thought. Chad's anger fumed inside of him as he saw the guy looking at Sonny. His eyes were too busy glaring at the boy that he didn't notice the klutzy move that he made. He turned his attention back at Sonny to see that she was dripping wet from the Coke. "Ooooh. She's not liking this." Chad thought. The older looking guy rushed over to their table. "What the hell is your problem?!" he shouted at Chad angrily. The guy then went and grabbed some napkins to dry Sonny's shirt. "Smooth." thought Chad sarcastically. "Are you just that of an idiot?" the guy asked Chad. "Well, I'm waiting. Are you gonna help the lovely lady or not?" Chad got up and scurried to get some more napkins.

The guy became gentle when he was working with Sonny. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Sonny nodded. "Oh, by the way my name is Matthew. You can call me Matt for short." he said. "Thanks, Matt." she said slowly. Matt smiled. "You don't have to be so timid." he said. "Aren't you Sonny Munroe of So Random?" he asked. Sonny nodded. "Cool." he commented and then he pointed at Chad. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. Sonny shook her head. Sonny couldn't help but notice that he looked like he was relieved. "Here's my phone number in case you need to get your mind off of that loser." he said and handed her a slip of paper. Sonny slowly took it. "Thanks." she said. Chad came back with a bunch of napkins. "Here, Sonny." he said and handed her some of the napkins. "Wow. You are an idiot." Matt said. "You aren't gonna help her dry off, since it was your fault?" he asked and emphasized the word _fault_. "You are a mother f--" he said but was cut off by Sonny before he could finish what he was saying. "Shut up!" she shouted. "I'm okay. It's not like anyone died here." she said and then left the premises.

Sonny sped off in her car hoping to not be noticed by any cops. She sighed and got out of her car once reaching Condor Studios. "Phew. Beat rush hour traffic." she said and ran back to her studio. "Where were you Sonny?" asked Tawni. "Nowhere." answered Sonny. "You've been gone for an hour and I couldn't copy off of your sketch ideas." Tawni whined. Sonny clicked her tongue in disgust. "You stole my ideas?!" she asked shocked. "It took you that long to realize?" asked Tawni. Sonny tried to think of a comeback. "Ugh! Whatever!" she said and shouted when she couldn't think of a clever comeback. Sonny walked into the cafeteria leaving Tawni standing there. "Yay! Case closed and goes to Tawni Hart!" said Tawni clapping her hands.

* * *

"Thank you for watching So Random!" shouted Sonny and waved to all her fans before bowing. The curtain closed and Sonny and her cast ran back into their dressing room. "Where are you going?" asked Tawni. "Home!" shouted Sonny and continued running. Sonny opened the door to find a trail of rose petals. "Well this is something you don't see every day." said Sonny. She followed the trail and it led up to her car. On her windshield wiper was a beautiful rose and a letter. She took the rose and held it to her nose to smell the sweet fragrance. She opened the letter. And in the same neat cursive writing as the letter she got early in the morning, was a note that held three words. "_Roses are red...."_ "Aw...." she said and smelt the rose again. "This is so sweet." she said and clutched the rose to her chest and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

** The Next Day **

Sonny arrived at Condor Studios in her dad's old pickup truck. "I'm amazed I made it out of there alive." she thought. She walked over to the entrance when suddenly a bunch of violets fell. She took out her hand and tried to catch one just to see if she wasn't dreaming. She smiled. "Well, this is weird. But, very nice at the same time." she thought and kept admiring the flowers. A minute later the flow of violets came to a halt and a piece of paper fell from the sky. Sonny picked up the note. "Violets are blue..." it said. "This is so sweet." she thought and entered her studio.

"Hey Sonny!" greeted Tawni. "Ooooh! What'cha hiding?" she asked spotting the note. "Nothing." said Sonny. "Well... whatever." Tawni said. "A man called for you a couple of minutes ago. Said his name was Matt." she said. "Do you know a Matt?" asked Tawni. "Yeah. He acted nice but I saw this meanness in him." said Sonny. "Aren't you gonna go to Marshall's office to see Matt?" asked Tawni. "No. Tell Marshall to tell Matt that Sonny Munroe is incredibly busy." instructed Sonny. "Okay. Whatever. Did I mention he's really really cute?" asked Tawni trying to bribe her. "No. But I told you. Go tell Marshall to tell Matt what I said." said Sonny. "Okay then. Matt's for me." Tawni squealed and then left.

Sonny shook her head. "Tawni. Tawni. Tawni." she said clicking her tongue. _Moo! _Her phone vibrated telling her that someone sent her a text message.

_Hey Sonny,_

_It's Matt. Tawni told me your phone number. Why won't you answer any of my calls or call me back? :( Anyways.... Wanna meet me at Starbuck's? U know to grab some coffee in 5 min._

"Wow." thought Sonny. "He's really that desperate. I wonder why Tawni told him my number. I didn't even know she had my number. Might as well." she thought and grabbed her purse.

Sonny crossed the street and her phone rang again. "Sonny!" shouted Tawni. "Hey Tawni." greeted Sonny. "I hope you don't mind. I gave Matt your number." Tawni said. "Yeah... Well we'll have to talk about that later." said Sonny. "He invited me to get some coffee at Starbuck's." she said. "Ooooh! Congrats! A first date!" said Tawni. "Yeah. Don't expect me to go on another date with" muttered Sonny. "He wasn't that mean." said Tawni. "Oh trust me. He just pulled his innocent nice act on you." said Sonny. "Whatever. But, tell him if he needs someone to rebound with Tawni Hart is definitely available." said Tawni. "K." said Sonny. "I got to go." said Sonny.

She suddenly had the feeling that someone was following her. Indeed someone was. A mime was copying her actions. "Um... hello..." said Sonny. The mime waved. "I got to go now." said Sonny. The mime kept following her. "Ok.. I know you're still there." said Sonny. She turned around to see that the mime was holding out a sunflower and a note. "Um... Thanks." said Sonny taking the flower and opening the note.

_"Love is a funny thing. It shot me in the heart when I saw an angel called Sonny" _The note said.

"Aw. Thanks" said Sonny. The mime started fake crying. "Oh no. No. Please don't start crying What did I ever do to you?" she said trying to comfort him. The mime kept "crying". "Ok. Ok. Stop crying." said Sonny. The mime stopped. "You're a really good mime you know." complimented Sonny. The mime smiled and stuck out his hand. Sonny looked at his hand. "Oh come on!" she said. The mime closed and opened it signalling that he wanted money. "Ugh. Fine." said Sonny and handed over a five dollar bill. The mime bowed his hat and walked away. Sonny kept looking at the note. "Taxi!" the mime shouted. Sonny shook her head in disbelief.

Five minutes later she entered Starbucks.

"Hey, Matt." she greeted. "I'm so sorry I'm late." she said. "Don't worry about it." he said and smiled. "Before we get this thing started I have a question to ask you." she said. "K. Shoot. I'm an open book." he said. Sonny giggled. She pulled out all of the notes. "Did you write these?" she asked. He shook his head. "Were you responsible for the trail of roses, the violets or the mime?" she asked sounding confused. "I'm sorry Sonny. You've got the wrong guy." he said. Tawni entered the room looking like she just finished running a marathon. "Sonny!" she shouted. Sonny perked up. "Tawni?" she asked. "Note.... Read..." Tawni said trying to catch her breath. "Ok. Thanks." said Sonny and took the paper from Tawni's sweaty palm.

"_That's why I keep spilling things on you." _The note said.

Sonny recognized Chad looking expectantly. "Excuse me." she said and ran to him. "Hey Munroe." he said and smiled. "This was from you?" she asked looking amused. He nodded. "You were the one who laid the trail of roses?" asked Sonny. And again he nodded. "And it was you on top of the roof with the violets?" she asked and again he nodded. "And again it was you with all these notes and the mime?" she asked. "Yes." said Chad. "It was me. But, if there's one thing that I would change it would be the mime." he said. Sonny laughed. "You did all this for me?" she asked. "I have tried to make many sacrifices in my life for you, Sonny. Just to try to get you to like me." he said. "You're so sweet, Chad." she said and walked closer to him. Sonny hugged him. "You are the most amazing boyfriend any girl could have." she said. "Boyfriend?" he asked. "Yes." nodded Sonny. Then she kissed him.

"Awwww." sighed Tawni. "Finally!" she exclaimed.


End file.
